Each of the labeling machines described in the foregoing U.S. patents has certain advantages. For example, the turret type of labeling machine of the '709 Patent has the advantages of a high speed and of placing the containers close together without the label of one container interfering with the label being applied to the next container. The machine of the '386 Patent has the advantage, among others, of a simple and inexpensive design.